GiveTakeLoveFight II
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: Lets see if our hero can survive the second installment of GTLF. Back at it again.
1. Our favorite Blonde

GiveTakeLoveFight II

Chapter 1

Currently inside a beach home in the city of Bodhum and on the planet of Cocoon. A man was using his new cellular devise to check his messages; the man just finished reading a message from his home back at the city of Edge on the planet Gaia. This man was none other than Cloud strife in a White Amaterasu V-neck shirt and khaki, cargo shorts. Cloud was currently waiting for his girlfriend Lightning, or Claire Farron as she only lets him and Serah call her that. It was quite the experience the Gaian felt when he arrived on Cocoon. He remembered all the ups and downs since the moment he arrived to today. Smiling cloud remembered how only a month ago when he and Claire finally became a couple, he then chuckled how the next morning of that day, Serah and Snow saw Cloud in Lightning's bed both only in their underwear. Snow got destroyed by the new couple and Serah heavily scalded. He also the remembered how Fang, Vanille, and Lebreau, acted when they heard the news Vanille just giggled and said she wouldn't give up, Fang shrugging saying stuff like the more the merrier and sharing is caring. Lebreau actually, tried to force herself even more right in front of Lightning and the two always got into a catfight when it involved him.

"Ok Cloud I'm ready." Lightning stepped into the living room with a black blouse that had the words 'Warning: High Voltage' in a dark crimson color, and white skinny jeans. Cloud smiled to his girlfriend and got up, as they left. The couple was going to a '**Versus XIII Kings**' Concert, the band that Noctise was a part of, cloud got a discount since he and Noctise ran into each other at the restaurant they met, Both hiding form horny fan girls.

Cloud started the engine to his bike, as Lightning got into position behind him, handing Light a second pair of goggles, and placing his on his face, "Hold on," And the two were off. After a few turns and red lights, and a quick refuel, Cloud found a parking space where he and Light can go back to and beat the traffic. "So is Noctise's band any good?" Cloud asked his girlfriend. Lightning shrugged, "They sing different genres every time. "She replied as the moved their way to a line. After having small talk over pointless stuff, and ignoring the public talking about the two, the couple made their way to show their tickets. "Wait Mr. Strife, it seems these tickets are useless." Cloud gained a confused look, as Lightning looked at him with her 'Really?' face. "There useless because you have an upgraded V.I.P pass. Go along this way and someone from security will keep you and your guest service."

Following the instructions and when some man who was bald and wearing shades let them sit in a secluded area away from fans. "He must have thought ahead and upgraded our tickets so we won't be bothered." Cloud said Lightning agreeing. After a short wait the concert began showing Noctise and a few other unimportant people take the stage and the starting their songs, then the moment came when Noctise announced the last song.

"This last one is called 'Views that never cease to keep me from myself.' (Song owned by "**WE COME AS ROMANS**")

**I am so far away  
And it's more than I can take  
I haven't heard your voice in days  
I haven't heard your voice in days**

**What is the measure of a man?  
Is it wading through the worst?  
Or is the measure of a man  
Admitting when he is defeated?**

**But I am not and will not be defeated  
I have given everything in my life for this  
I'm counting down the days  
Though I've been broken and beaten  
I know I can't let it, I know I can't let it win**

**This feeling that there is nothing left  
That my purpose is gone  
These views, they never cease  
To keep me from myself and who I am  
So what makes the measure of a man?  
Is it being too stubborn to let go of the good and move on?**

**But I am not and will not be defeated  
I will wade through the worst of it all  
I'm counting down the days  
Though I've been broken and beaten  
I am not done with this  
I know I will not fall**

**This is my deepest dream  
Or is this a nightmare in disguise?  
What makes the measure of a man?  
Is it always trying to do right?  
I'm' so far away  
And I don't know if it's more than I can take  
With these views, that never cease to keep me from myself**

**With these views, they never cease to keep me from myself  
I will keep moving forward when I have nothing left**

**I am not and will not be defeated  
I've given everything in my life for this  
But I am not and will not be defeated  
I've given everything in my life for this**

When Noctise finished his singing everyone in the crowd was clapping, and or whistling, you know crowd noises. Cloud and lightning soon got up and were taken back stage where cloud saw Noctise holding Stella close to him. "Hey Cloud what did you think of the concert."

Cloud smirked, "It was surprisingly better than I thought." Noctise gave Cloud a glare, "What's that supposed to mean" Noctise said a little irritated.

"Nothing really just messing with ya." Cloud said with a smirk on his face that Noctise shared. The two became instant friends the day they met and only became closer over the past three months. Stella came into the room and found her place right next to Noctise, they shared a kiss and Noctise turned his attention to his blonde friend. "So you and Light have anything planned before the party, cause Stella and I are about to go eat?"

Before Cloud could reply Lightning grabbed his hand and said, "Actually I promised Serah we would help out buying some decorations and finish up setting the party up." Cloud raised a brow, "I thought Snow and his gang was helping?" Lightning looked at her boyfriend, "Yeah but it turns out that his gang of friends are a little busier than they thought they'll be in the bar so they couldn't close early. "He it's alright man goes do what you have to. The party is at 6:45 right." Cloud nodded and then the two went there different ways with their girlfriends.

The next hour Cloud and Lightning went to go buy welcome party decorations and check up on the catering. Now with they are back at home helping decorate the place. It was only a matter of time before the guest of honor arrives, just then the bell rang. "Cloud can you get that?" Cloud stopped tying balloons to chairs to get the door while Serah and lightning set up the streamers and cleaning up the house. When cloud opened the door he saw Snow along with his gang, "sorry we got held up," Snow said.

"Don't worry about it we still got half an hour before six." Cloud said greeting each person, and cautiously with Lebreau who managed to sneak a peck on his cheek. Lightning noticed and was about to fight with Lebreau only to stop noticing that the girl immediately helped around and didn't focus on Cloud. Lightning decided to let it go as it wasn't as bold as Lebreau usually would try to do. After a few more minutes the decorations were set and the house was spotless with time to spare, so the guy's took over the living room and started watching some sports while the girls started to talk among themselves at the dining table. Fang, Vanille and Hope soon arrived along with Hope's dad. They guy's made more room for the new arrivals and the girls now had more people to talk too. It wasn't until Noctise and his gang came that Lightning got the text that the guest have arrived at the port, being led by Sazh and his son.

Every one soon got into a hiding position and turned off the TV and the Lights, and waited, holding on to their weapons of party fare. It took a while when the group heard Sazh talking aloud and when the door opened the Lights flew "Welcome!" Every one shouted as air horns filled the air and confetti fell from the sky, Vanille and Hope let loose on the silly string to the guest. At the door way covered in Confetti and silly string was a group of people who everyone knew them as Avalanche.

Barret, Tifa, Yuffie Cid Nanaki, and Vincent were all there with smiles on their face, except for Vincent, who had his lower half of his face covered in his red scarf. The gang had the clothes they wore during the last Sephiroth incident. Cloud stood up with a smile on his face, "Welcome to Cocoon guys." Cloud soon saw a small blur that tackled his leg, he didn't move but when he looked down he saw Marlene. "Hey Cloud we missed you." Cloud smile and rubbed the girls head and looked up to see Denzel and Tifa walk up, "Cloud." Denzel ran up a little slower than Marlene and hugged Cloud as well while Tifa and everyone else watched the scene before them. Yeah it was a good reunion.

Tifa then got up to Cloud and did something that the people from Gaia smiled at but everyone else was shocked. Tifa kissed Cloud, a deep loving kiss, that reminded Cloud of one thing. Before coming to Cocoon he was engaged. Tifa separated from Cloud while Lightning slowly found her way to the group and before anything happened Cloud said one thing. "Ssssssshhhhhhiiiiiiitttttt." He dragged out. Things just got a lot more complicated for the blonde idiot.


	2. Damn it Fang

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you had a Fiancé? How the hell could that slip your mind?" Lightning shouted, Cloud just tried to back up but Lightning stepped closer and closer to him, looking ready to beat his ass. "I ugh….. Forgot." Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he felt himself fly through the air and fly through the still open door. When he made contact on the ground he noticed that now he had two unholy presence of female furry, Lightning and Tifa were now glaring at him looking to make him suffer. "Now ugh Tifa, Light, let's not be rash." Cloud didn't know how to defuse the situation so he clipped the wrong cord and is facing the beating.

While Tifa and Lightning are killing Cloud, everyone else did their best to ignore what happened outside. The Nora gang was watching sports along with Barret, Cid, and Sazh. Noctise and his gang started talking to Vincent, while Vanille and Hope talked to the kids, and Fang well Fang was about to head outside, a plan in her mind to take Cloud away from the fight when Tifa and Light eventually turn on the other.

**"What did you call me you bitch!" **everyone suddenly turned to look outside, and realized that Tifa yelled at Lightning and shit is about to go down. Barret was sitting across from Snow, when Snow, Sazh, Noctise, and the other guys gave him 100 Gil, "The one time Lightning doesn't yell loud enough." Snow said feeling like crying. Barret starts laughing, "Tifa is a sweet girl and all but call her and thing that demoralizes a woman and she will turn into the she devil." Barret smiled as his wallet felt a little bit fatter. "Marlene how about we go shopping tomorrow we might find something you like.

The heard a bunch of very bad things and painful noises outside and everyone chose to just turn up the volume on the TV of Radio, and just when everyone was getting comfortable, **"FFFFAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" **This time Cid lost the bet as he played everyone but Barret, Who knew Lightning, had a pair of lungs. Snow laughed as he got the money he lost earlier back, "Well I know how loud she could get, you should have seen her when I started dating Serah a few years back." By now everyone started laughing, except for Denzel. 'Come on Cloud you promised that we would be a family.'

Cloud was too tired to resist Fang, the fresh bruises and broken bones will take a few days to heal, and then they will linger for a week that was the worst beating he received by women by far. Cloud made a mental note to never piss of more than one woman at a time, he was just lucky they turned on each other before they attacked his innocent unborn children. Fang was Fire man carrying him across the city as fast as she could and as soon as she found this dark alley she put him down with her back against the wall. Cloud was about to say something when Fang reached out holding him from behind and planted her back against the wall on hand covering his mouth the other one holding his junk. "Shh they might hear us coming, make any sounds and I'll squeeze as hard as I can. Fang was Right as Tifa and Light ran by them arguing,

"Stupid bitch you let Fang get him,"

"Don't get me started you slut, for all I know you told your friend to take him someplace for you to brainwash some more."

"That's stupid,"

"You're stupid"

Cloud watched as the two ran off out of sight, but started to panic when fang didn't let go, and since he started to move too much Fang gave a little warning squeeze, "Not yet." Sure enough cloud heard, no felt a miniature earthquake, at first he was confused but then his eye's widened when news repot cars and the paparazzi came charging down the street all shouting and yelling. To Cloud they sounded like chocobo's that have gotten high.

After the last reporter chased in the direction of the angry monsters, Fang let Cloud go. "Thanks Fang, I think I might have to go back to sleeping in a hotel." Cloud failed to notice the lust ful look in Fang's eyes for his back was still towards her, it wasn't until she turned him and pushed him against the wall, that he felt nervous again. "Fang what are you."

"Shhh, I saved your neck and now I think I deserve an award." She placed one hand gently over his broken ribs so that if he moved she just would have to apply pressure. Fang started to get onto her knees and used her other hand to trace his waist. "You see I have been craving meat, my doctor said I need a little more protein in my diet. I would like for your help."

"Fang no whatever it is no, don't you dare." Fang pushed his ribs, causing him to flinch. "You don't have a choice. Plus I think you like it." Fang placed her roaming hand on a certain bump in his pants, "I think it's time to pay up." Cloud started to panic, worried that if others find out he would die from the beat down.

"Damn where are they" Lightning said

"Great I thought you knew where they were at."

"Listen you, how about we just work together for all I know Fang would rape Cloud giving the chance.'

"Not if she wants to die she won't." Tifa said as she punched a light post bending it and leaving her fist imprint on it. Lightning was shocked and thought, 'I must not get in a serious fight with her.' Suddenly before the duo could move the stampede of rabid reporters found them and soon closed the distance. "Oh shit, run." Lightning grabbed Tifa's hand and the two ran for their lives.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way cloud."

"Yeah yeah, are you satisfied yet?"

"Yup that sausage was the best?"

"Excuse me Ma'am, here is the bill." The waitress gave the bill to Fang, as fang patted her full stomach. Fang gave her the Gil from Cloud's wallet. Cloud watched as the waitress maid the transaction and he mentally winced at the blow his savings took. Not that the place was expensive or he was broke no, it was the fact that Fang ordered everything on the menu. Weenie Weiner's was a new restaurant that opened up serving breakfast all day with sausage as a free side. So this was the day that his account suddenly dropped 18 plates worth of weenies.

"Thanks for the meal Cloud, here you can have your wallet back." Fang tossed his wallet back and he caught it noticing how much lighter it felt. Cloud didn't know what was worse the fact that he lost a lot of money feeding the animal that is Fang or the fact that he thought Fang was going to pull his pants down when she was only teasing and reached into his pocket to steal his wallet. Cloud sighed and had his head down, Fang noticed this and took an opportunity, "Hey if you're that disappointed I can blow you in the restroom right now if you want, I Think I got room for a special Weiner." Fang said her sultry smirk on her face. Cloud just glared at her clearly not amused. "No Fang that will not make me feel better, I have a girlfriend remember."

"And you have a fiancé I think you failed at the loyalty test Mr. Strife.

"Fuck you."

"When?"

"I hate you Fang."


	3. Noel comes back

Chapter 3

A week has passed since the arrival of clouds friends arrived, and things haven't gotten better, Tifa and Lightning still hate each other and Cloud is unable to talk to them, without making them angry. Currently we find Cloud at the famous bar where he and Noctise run off into whenever they were in trouble. Cloud wore w red scarf that covered his face and wore some baggy clothing, he manage to force his hair into a spiky ponytail kind of like Reno, to improve his chances of not being noticed. Sitting on the bar seat next to him was Barret, and on the other side Noctise.

"So you finally got yourself in a situation that your Omni slash can't save you, ehh Spiky." Barret spoke, on his third mug of hard liquor making the bartender stare at him in amazement. "I just don't see how I could forget, I mean I only remember that we just lived peacefully after Sephiroth not that we settled down. How could I forget something important?"

"Maybe it was when you traveled here there is a side effect to a few people whenever they travel so fast. One of the many side effects is memory loss." Noctise said, "I know because Sazh forgets a lot of crap whenever he makes those trips to Gaia and back."

"What you're telling me I forgot for something so stupid, how come nobody told me." Cloud started to shout. "Maybe when Sazh went to pick you up he fore got to tell people about the side effects."

"Now that you mention it, Sazh never told us that, and I can't stop the feeling that I forgot something back on Gaia." Barret said aloud. Meanwhile back on Gaia we find Reno and rude waiting in the lobby of a hotel. "I can't believe they left without us, Cloud's our friend to." Reno complained. "Well they did only call Avalanche members to go. And we aren't the only ones they Left Reeve behind." Rude said being left behind not bothering him much. "But still I heard they got some pretty fine girls on Pulse and Cocoon." Rude just continued to ignore Reno's monologue now as he didn't really want to hear it again. Seriously women are women; any type of woman is good enough for Rude so long as she is loyal.

Back to Barret, the former leader of Avalanche can't seem to remember what he forgot. "Well that's perfect I forgot about my engagement because of a side effect. Just when my life was turning great it just falls apart."

"Haha Cloud life just likes messing with ya don't it." Barret said now on his fourth mug. The soft jingle of the door opening caught everyone's attention when they turned and saw four men having a conversation. Cloud eye's widened and immediately his body went into action. In a fraction of a second, cloud was across the bar his fist about to make contact with the man in front of him, "Cloud wait I brought them here to help." Cloud was frozen in his position fist about to break the man's face when he heard a whistle, "Damn, he's pretty fast, don't you think so Sephiroth?"

"It's impressive but," He left the sentence in the air when everyone realized Sephiroth's own right hand was a few inches away from Clouds diaphragm. Cloud looked up and starred at Sephiroth's face, and then his eye's made their way to Noel who looked beyond nervous. Cloud then looked over the other two but stopped when he noticed something, a man with spiky black hair and a huge sword on his back. "Wow I guess you did place us in the future, last time I saw cloud we were trekking in the mountains to Nibelheim, you were just a grunt." There in front of Cloud was Zack Fair, the man that saved Cloud's life, and immediately became best friends.

"As you can see I brought some people from the past to help you, oh I also brought this guy here he is from the future." Noel pointed to the last member of their group. Cloud faced the new man; the man was around the same height as Cloud and around the same physical fitness. He had raven hair with copper an brown high lights, its style was similar to a popular 70s hair style**. (Danny Zuko will be a good example for the hair.) ** His face is what many women would call dreamy. His eyes are the color of polished bronze, clothes wise he sported a dressy button shirt the color of royal purple, white jeans a few golden rings and a blue diamond pendant, he had a goatee/mustache bread combination, and he wore some sport shoes that were black and white with purple laces, last he wore a sash belt combo, the color of red. His skin tone was similar to Fang's tone maybe a little lighter. Cloud also noticed the man had two double sided axes.

"This guy here is named Peringo Oreba, he is from my time, when I went back to the future I wasn't the last person anymore, there was a small resistance trying to hold of Daemon's forces." Noel went explaining things too fast.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up, lets explain things after a few drinks." Barret announced, "Calm down a bit and then explain this shit to me. I'm not intoxicated enough for this yet." Everyone seemed to take the hint and found their seats in the bar, and after a few minutes of explaining every one finally understood what's happening.

"Ok so to put things in a nut shell. Since Daemon tried to kill cloud ahead of time, he altered the future, and since he failed , Cloud prepared for the next encounter." Barret said receiving a nod from Noel. "And when you went back to the future your wasn't the last human anymore, suddenly instead there was a war going on between Daemon's army and the last humans." Noctise asked, getting another nod from Noel. "so taking advantage of this change in the future you took the strongest person at the time then went to the past to get the strongest people you knew of, then came back to our time, with Peringo from the future, and Sephiroth and Zack from the past before their death." Cloud said.

"Yes you also forgot to mention that Peringo, here is the son of Fang and that I took Sephiroth and Zack before the incident at Nibelheim. Oh and that there here to help you train for Daemon's ambushes." Noel threw in, causing Cloud, Noctise, and Barret to hold their heads trying to fight of this head ache. Sephiroth on the other hand was listening to Zack look around in amazement while Peringo **(Yes he's an OC and this guy is a reviewer known as Fanfictions4ever. I told him I will place him in this story and well his character's design and weapons were his idea. So no I don't own him.) **Peringo just looked outside the window amazed by the calm civilian life outside, having grown up in a war the cost both of his parent's lives.

"So this is your solution to Daemon, bring back the strongest people you could find from the history of Gaia and Cocoon/Pulse. This is starting to sound like a poorly written sequel to a authors first fantasy story." Cloud said, "Well no need to make it sound so amateurish, I knew you were cold Cloud but come on this is the best I could come up with." Noel replied, not liking the fact that cloud was ripping up his plan.

"Well now that everything is Clear, Cloud was it. It's time to train you." Sephiroth said standing up, "If you are this Daemon's target, then you must be stronger than all of us." Zack said, and Peringo took the chance to stand up as well. "I have always wanted to fight the legendary Cloud, but to think I got the chance to see three Legends in one room, I have to say I feel honored to be a part of this group, and will take this seriously."

"With the strongest warriors of our time Daemon wouldn't stand a chance." Noel said. But just then the bar's doors busted open and in the entrance was not only a very pissed of Tifa, but a very pissed of Lightning, a very pissed off Stella as well. And all three women had a dangerous aura around each other. "Every time, every time you hide you always run in here." Stella spoke causing Noctise to shrink in fear. That was When Stella unnaturally dragged him out while Noctise tried desperately to stay in the bar. "You're no exception Cloud," Lightning said as Cloud felt all of his hairs stand up from the cold chilling air, paralyzed in fear Cloud was taken away without resistance.

The rest of the guys watched in fear as both men were dragged away one screaming bloody murder the other so scared that he couldn't move. "Are you sure this Daemon guy is the biggest threat here?" Sephiroth asked nervous by the sight he just saw. Noel laughed nervously, "Yeah, I mean I don't think those girls would kill them…. I think." Barret announced his curiosity, "you don't think it's possible that they had their time of the month at the exact same time do you." Zack chuckled nervously, "It's a possibility, let's just pray those two don't piss those girls off to much." Zack chuckled remembering the day when aerith had her period and he made the mistake of talking to her.

"In that case let us pray for our two brothers for they are now at the mercy of demons." Noel said as they all bowed their heads.


	4. Some room to breath

Chapter 4

It took many days for Lightning and Tifa to calm down enough not to fight each other or kill Cloud, but now Cloud isn't allowed in the beach house or the local hotel, because his friends and Tifa live there. Right now Cloud is with the group of warriors brought out of their time. The totals of five powerful warriors are sleeping under the stars on the beach. A small campfire lighting up the area, Cloud's Fenrir parked nearby on the pier not so far away. Sephiroth, Peringo, and Zack are asleep on a few blankets. Noel was currently talking to our blonde hero by the campfire.

"So have you recovered from the beating you got from your women?" Noel teased his friend.

"Not cool. But I recovered enough to start training." Looking at the sleeping legendary warriors cloud questioned Noel. "So are they here to help me fight Daemon?"

"No they are here to train you, each of them have abilities where you lack. Abilities that will put you in the same league as Daemon." Cloud raised a brow beckoning Noel to continue. "Your style is originally based of Zack's but if it came to swordplay you are no doubt better than your friend now, mainly cause he died before learning to use his Jenova cells. But when it comes to pure magical ability, he can easily kick your ass. The main skill I want him to teach you is Lucky Star."

"Lucky Star?"

Noel nodded, "The ability allows the user to boost his strength speed agility, and practically anything. Of course you also need to learn some other skills from him but Lucky star will be first." Cloud nodded his understanding and looked at his nemesis sleeping form.

"And….Sephiroth?"

"He is the best warrior, you may have beaten him but each time you fought a cocky arrogant and insane version of Sephiroth. While right now you may have more than enough physical strength to rival him you don't have his years of experience, and precise attacks. But he will mainly help you raise your sword skills. Not to mention he almost never uses magic, and purely relies on his swordsman ship. My hope is you can evolve your style to cooperate his a little more."

Cloud then noticed the only warrior asleep from the future; the guy looks to be in his mid thirties. The man had his dual battle axes to his side, close enough to use as soon as he is awake. "What about him what's his story?"

"Well originally he wasn't alive, but when I went back to my time I discovered more people who where rebelling against the revenants of Relinquo Flamae. He just happened to be the leader and the youngest son of Fang. His father well, it's not my place to tell you." Just then Peringo shifts in his bed roll, his hair free from its Elephant trunk hair style. "But he has something you don't, And that's the experience of fighting Daemon, and a unique fighting style.

"Seems I got a lot of training to deal with. But explain to me what was the whole deal of 20 flames of purgatory and other stuff?"

"Well before you died some scientist took your blood sample, and managed to clone Jenova cells from you." Cloud shivered at being related to Jenova due to Hojo's experiments. "Well that scientist eventually experimented with a secret cult obsessed with power. The scientist soon went underground and ten years later comes back as Diabolus, the leader of Relinquo Flamae. They came with 22 blades made from the same material as your sword, and they learned to channel the life stream like you do, to ignite a ghost like flame around themselves. Most of them grew green or red color flames, the 20 flames of purgatory. While Diabolus and Daemon had red flames, calling themselves the flames of rage and hate."

"Ok so basically they are like Kadaj's gang but focusing on their own personal agendas." Cloud said gaining a nod from Noel. "My head hurts." Cloud said falling back on the sand as he took a deep breath before looking towards the stars. "Can't we just kill them in my time."

"We would but their identities are unknown."

"Of course."

"Well let's get some sleep, in the morning you will receive Zack's training then after work You will learn from Sephiroth and before we sleep with Peringo."

"What about you?"

"I will have to go back to our time lines and try to keep you updated, the best way to see when Daemon might strike next." Cloud nodded as he closed his eyes reading himself for sleep. While Noel looked around. "Etro, if you can hear me, we are getting tired of playing your games. After this, let our worlds have peace. Go make trouble for other worlds." With that said the youngest man in the group fell asleep.

**Next morning, after Zack's training session…..I won't show training session except for like a few filler chapters ok so :P**

Cloud found himself in the shower room at Fang's Gym, Never had Cloud expected for Zack's training to be tiring. It has been so long since he used magic, luckily he had the materia he brought from Gaia with him, but the things he was learning from Zack was different from a fire ball. Zack tired teaching Lucky Star immediately, performing the spell within five seconds. Cloud took an hour to have the same effect as Zack, but Cloud won't have an hour in a middle of a fight so he had a long way to go.

Cloud sighed as the water washed away the soap suds, the bar in his hands. "Hey buddy, you did a good job this morning." Zack said a little to loud from the shower head right over, Zack patted Cloud's back with enough force that Cloud dropped the bar of soap. "Oops, well now that's staying their." Zack said laughing, causing his best friend Cloud to laugh, as both men continued their showers. "You know I always knew you would surpass me." Zack said washing his scalp.

"Really, how so?" Cloud said using shampoo to wash his arm pits with the soap he picked up. Knowing that dropping the soap in the shower room was only a joke, so long as you were out of prison. Neither man looked at each other, simply focusing on their hygiene.

"I knew you were going to be a lady killer just like me." Zack laughed before calming down, "But I also knew that you will become a great warrior." Cloud raised his brow at his friend, turning the shower off before making his way to the towel rack. Zack soon following after, now both men stood in front of the Mirror with a towel covering their waist. Both about to shave put on deodorant, brush teeth and other morning things. "Noel told me how you eventually became stronger than me, and even defeated Sephiroth a few times. Becoming the best soldier in Shinra."

Cloud just shrugged as he started to realize, that Zack seems to not know that Sephiroth becomes insane later on, that Noel just gave a modified background for Cloud. So that when they go back to their time, they won't know what lies ahead.

"And I'm glad you picked up my fighting style, but even more impressed on how you modified it with fusion blades. That's smart, makes me want to want to challenge you at some point."

Cloud thought about it, "If I have time we should my friend." They both shook hands as they looked into each other's eyes with respect. The two Best friends finished up and made their way to the park where you can find four legendary warriors sitting by a table, with many plates of food on it. Cloud set down the last burger on his plate as he sat with his friend, enemy and future ally. Weird group.

"You know over at Shinra we Soldiers never had the opportunity to just grill at a park, it's nice." Zack said, as he took a bite, while Sephiroth ate his burger with such finesse that he made it look fancy.

"Just because we are off duty at the moment doesn't mean you can act foolishly Zack, at the very least eat without making a mess. We are representing Shinra everywhere we go." Sephiroth said looking at the younger First Class Soldier. Zack's response was a ketchup covered face looking puzzled. Sephiroth just sighed, while hiding an amused smirk.

"Wait if SOLDIER never had time to grill out in the park how do you know how to grill Cloud?" Peringo said his burger had everything on it, and two beef patties. The biggest out of the group, one thing for sure, he ate like Fang.

"I started off as grunt infantry. I had shore leave by my home town once and usually spent it grilling out with a few old friends, mainly Tifa and whoever showed up with her." Cloud said as good memories came back from a part of his life he locked away. Then Cloud frowned after realizing how mad his Fiancé is.

"You should probably go talk to her, you already gave her three days to cool off, along with that Lightning girl." Zack offered his advice.

"Your right, but first let me finish this burger, I not ready to get my ass kicked again just yet." Cloud joked as the other three laughed while Sephiroth couldn't hide his amused smile.


	5. What the hell am i doing?

Chapter 5

Cloud found himself doubting his motives as the blonde found himself standing in front of Tifa's hotel room. He was about to knock on the door but froze up. 'What am I going to say to her? 'Hey Tifa sorry for forgetting that we were getting married I hope we can move on.' Cloud decided to go with Lightning because even with the revelation of his fiancé he still loves Lightning and just can't remember the love he had for Tifa. Cloud stayed frozen in place until the door in front of him opened revealing a young boy.

"Cloud you're here, are things with you and Tifa ok now." Denzel the adopted son of Cloud and Tifa said looking up to his father figure.

Cloud forced a small smile for the kid as guilt ate him up from the inside, 'As much as I care for Lightning I can't bring myself to abandon Denzel, he is my son in all but blood, and the kid deserves a father and mother.'

"I came to apologize formally with Tifa, is she here?"

Denzel shook his head and soon made a quick smile, "No she is not, but she will be back soon. Hey Cloud can you take me and Marlene around town, the others left us and Barret is asleep."

Cloud looked conflicted because he wanted to wait for Tifa, but looking into Denzel's pleading eyes in a few minutes he found himself following the kid and Marlean around the city. The two kids were going into every other store looking at the strange things that the new world offered. They looked at the new technologies, and constantly begged Cloud to buy them some candies. Needless to say Cloud would need to start working overtime.

It took an hour till the kids settled to playing in an arcade, Cloud giving them enough money to do what they want while he sat at one of the tables where he waited for the children to come back when they wanted to leave. Cloud noticed that out of the adults there were a few mothers looking his way with admiration. Cloud heard a woman speak to her husband about how hard it must be for a single parent to raise two kids.

A few of them recognized him taking a few pictures but quickly returning back to their conversations giving the man some privacy. Cloud had ordered some peach tea while he waited for the kids, and was enjoying his moment of peace until a woman sat across from him.

"Hey Cloud fancy seeing you here."

Sitting in front of Cloud was none other than Vanille; the younger girl was dressed in a simple tank top over worn skinny jeans. The Younger woman sat there with her hand to her cheek resting her head against it as she smiled at Cloud.

Cloud returned her smile as he sat a little straighter, "Hey Vanille, I'm just waiting on Denzel and Marlean. So why are you here?"

"Oh I was with a few friends we sort of got separated and we planned to meet up back here once we had enough fun. But forget about that, those kids are yours right?"

"I adopted Denzel, Marlean is Barret's kid."

"Blood child or adopted."

"Adopted." Vanille giggled as she adjusted her position sitting straight forward leaning slightly over the table.

"So what are you going to do about the whole Tifa and Lightning thing?" She whispered while having a small smile that somehow irked Cloud.

"Why should I tell you you're still a kid?"

"I'm an adult Cloud, I'm about to turn 19 in a month."

"Yet you are still in school?"

"That's only because I never went to school before, so they just placed me in with Hope's class. Otherwise I would have graduated. And stop changing the subject this is serious."

Cloud sighed in frustration. "I know it's just I'm conflicted. I love Lightning, and I don't remember dating Tifa."

"Well if you truly love Light then try to explain things calmly to them both, I don't know about Tifa but Lightning understands, although I still bet she will kick your butt." Vanille gave a small laugh.

"I wish that it was that simple, Tifa is the mother of Denzel we adopted him under both of our names. His legal name is Denzel Lockhart Strife. And if I stay with Light I would be abandoning Denzel as well."

Vanille stopped smiling for a moment as she realized how much more complicated it had gotten, then she realized how nice Cloud really is. Most men might not even care about the Child's position, unless they truly treated the kid as their own. Vanille looked at our blonde hero with admiration, "You know you're a nice guy Cloud. If you want my opinion, I suggest you go with Tifa. Denzel is too young and will need you there as a father."

Before Cloud could react he heard said child call out to him, "Dad come over here," The excited voice of Denzel called. Cloud got up with a smile, Cloud always felt a sense of pride when ever Denzel calls him dad, and normally the shy boy calls him by name.

Vanille smiled as she watched the blonde head over to his son and notice how happy the child and Cloud was when they both started to race each other in a hover bike racing game. The little girl known as Marlene was simply watching not really wanting to race Denzel herself.

"Hey Vanille you ready to go?" The 18 year old girl turned her head and saw Hope along with a few others getting ready to leave. The orange haired beauty got up to leave with them throwing one last look over the shoulder to the Blonde she kissed about a month ago. 'Whoever he chooses, will definitely be lucky.' Was her thoughts as she joined her friends.

After about another hour at the arcade Cloud took the kids to a restaurant, luckily those under the age of thirteen ate free today so Cloud only had to pay for himself. Cloud was listening to his son chat to Marlene about a show they saw on the TV.

"Cloud, "The blonde turned to see Snow making his way to the table pulling up a chair, as a waitress followed him. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you doing man." The taller blond said cheerfully as he received the menu and asked for a cup of coffee.

The kids kept to their conversation when Snow sat down, "Doing fine, just spending time with the kids."

Snow let out a laugh "I can see that." Suddenly Snow became serious, leaning forward a speaking softly so the kids won't pay attention, luckily Denzel and Marlene were in their own world. "What are you going to do about Tifa?"

Cloud looked at Denzel who has yet to pay attention to the conversation as the kid told a joke to Marlene. "I think I'm going to stay with her, I can't leave Denzel." The taller man nodded in understanding. Before giving Cloud a firm glares, "Even though you would break Lightning's heart." This caused Cloud to flinch which caught the attention of the kids. Whenever Cloud flinches something important happened.

"You know when this Tifa girl showed up, Lightning has never been the same, and you betrayed her, unintentionally but still a knife in the heart." Cloud looked down as the kids tried to piece the puzzle pieces together and catch on. "If you were to leave her I doubt she could ever love again, you were her first. And probably the only one that sees her as a woman instead as a celebrity."

Cloud looked cress fallen as his heart cringed, knowing that Lightning was suffering because of him. "Cloud?" Marlene spoke up, noticing the sad look. Looking at the kid then Denzel. Noticing they were done eating, Cloud stood up, "Come on son, Marlene." The kids followed behind Cloud as Snow sat still. Cloud paid his bill and left, while Snow's food finally arrived.

Cloud was torn inside still unsure on what to do about his current situation, having not said a word to the kids as they followed him back to the hotel. Cloud was stuck between the love for Light and the love and responsibility he has for Denzel.

Cloud was forced from his thoughts as he opened the hotel room with Denzel's card, "Denzel, sweetie is that you." Tifa's voice came, causing Cloud to freeze in place as Denzel came into the room with Marlene, "Yes mom, Marlene is here along with Cloud." There was a pregnant silence that the kids ignored as they made their way to the couch to watch some TV. Cloud followed slowly as he sat at the dining table not so far from the kids who took over the couch. It took a while for Tifa to come out but when Cloud saw her he was stunned.

Tifa came out of her room in nothing but a black tank top and baby blue pajamas, she was currently brushing her still wet hair, meaning she just got out of the shower, her reddish brown eyes glistening like a gem and Cloud felt something in his heart he realized as love, and pain as he quickly remembered he betrayed this woman as well.

"Thanks for watching Denzel Cloud, "She said in almost a businesslike manner, not affection in her voice. Cloud noticed the ring around her finger symbolizing her engagement. She sat across from Cloud as she placed the brush down and started to braid her hair.

"Tifa, I'm…." Cloud stopped the look of conflict clear on his face as the woman he was going to marry stared into his sole while she calmly braided her hair. Cloud tried to continue, "I'm sorry for betraying your trust, I have no excuse." The blonde said the guilt was eating him alive, true he couldn't remember due to an allergic reaction to the serum he took to travel here but even then he felt he should have at least remembered he was engaged.

Denzel and Marlene overheard Cloud as they glanced back to the table and saw Cloud bowing in his seat apologizing to Tifa whose face has yet to change and was still braiding her hair. "I was irresponsible, and I can't forgive myself. You were by my side the most when I needed someone from my child hood to meter and through the Geostigma crisis. You were the only person who saw me at the verge of defeat, and the only person who told me to move on." Tifa finished one strand of braided hair, and crossed her arms, and closed her eyes.

"What you did to me, to Denzel. Is unforgivable, but I might let it go, but on the condition we get married and move back to Gaia, and you must never come back to Cocoon." Tifa looked confident that Cloud would accept her terms when the look of shock and hurt came to her face. Cloud made eye contact and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I, believe I've fallen for Lightning." The room became suddenly tense and silent with only the sound of the TV filling the room for a minute.

"What do you mean you fell for her, you barely know that…. Harlot?" Tifa started to yell but called herself before she said something in front of the kids, changing her preferred word from bitch to Harlot. Denzel and Marlene started to look uncomfortable. Denzel looking between his parents with concern.

"Tifa, she appeared in my mind, she is the reason I defeated Sephiroth last time."

"But I was there with you the first time you faced Sephiroth, I was their helping you go through Aerith's death and Meteor. What has she done that I have not." Tifa was yelling as tears started to fill her eyes.

Cloud watched as his heart broke, the kid's not sure how to react to this situation. "I'm sorry Tifa but I have to go." Cloud stood up leaving a tearful Tifa, but before he walked out the door Denzel grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're not going to leave us, are you…Dad?" Cloud froze and looked over his shoulder to look into his son's eyes, and soon regretted it. Denzel had a tear in his eye after realizing that he might lose the man he learned to call Father.

Cloud turned around and got on one knee to give his son a hug, "Give me some time, Denzel. I Promise I won't abandon you, I just need to clear things out a bit." Cloud felt the young boy nod his head and return the hug. Cloud broke the hug sending Tifa a final look as the woman who lived with him for many years avoided eye contact drying her tears.

Cloud walked out the hotel with only one thought in mind. 'What the hell am I going to do?' Cloud didn't have time to think on this to much for he had to go train with Sephiroth in a few minutes at the beach. And if he was going to learn anything he needed to face Sephiroth with a clear mind.


	6. Cloud rains

Chapter 6

Cloud was down on the beach trying to catch his breath. Sephiroth raised his sword high above the blondes head and brought down his wicked blade not letting Cloud rest. The blonde managed to avoid the sharp blade of Masamune by rolling to the side and reclaiming his sword that was out of his reach earlier. Without any thought the Blonde raised the heavy weapon in time to deflect another blow from Sephiroth. Ignoring the pain in his arms, his muscles have grown severely tired with this duel against Sephiroth.

'Why is he so difficult to beat now I killed him three times before?" Cloud was interrupted from his thoughts when The Silver haired Elite disarmed Cloud again and placed his blade at the blonde's throat.

"Dead." The man said before sheathing his sword. Cloud fell to his butt as he tried to recover. Looking up Cloud watched how the most powerful soldier wiped off the sweat from his forehead. Cloud noticed the man trying to regain his breath, but it was well hidden.

Zack whistled at the fight he just witnessed while Peringo was impatiently gripping the handle to his axe. They watched as Cloud just lied down to enjoy the gentle breeze, while Sephiroth massaged his wrist while stretching out his arms.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone push Sephiroth that hard in swordsman ship. Except for the few times Genesis and Ageal face him at the same time." Zack said impressed recalling the few times Sephiroth was on the defensive earlier on when Cloud defused his sword to engage in a faster paced battle before reengaging the blades to deliver a mighty blow that cause the Sand around them to rise.

"I haven't gotten this pumped over a fight since the time I was cornered by assassins." Peringo said. Zack looked over at the only warrior from the future…. Well cloud's future.

"Assassins why would you be a target?"

"In my time I lead a rebellion against the man in charge, he sent his best assassins after me, luckily I inherited my mother's sixth sense and knew they were there right before the ambush."

"Sixth sense."

"My mom was a warrior from Gran pulse, they are a little more tribalistic but it came with an amazing sense of the environment. You can't really sneak up on us."

"Your mother sounds like a great warrior."

"She was more of a huntress."

Zack laughed a little as he took in the other mans appeal. The fact that the younger warrior wore tribalistic accessories, over his buttoned shirt. Peringo' change out of his casual attire and was currently wearing his normal battle gear which consists of a Purple muscle shirt and Dark fur gauntlets with padded leather pants. The man sported some tattoos on his arms that sort of resembled a wild dog of some sort. The two Warriors out of their time period quickly looked to back to Cloud only to notice that the blonde was already walking away.

"He said something about having to go talk to someone." Sephiroth said Taking his place near them. On closer inspection Zack could tell the man was tired and in some pain. While Peringo thought that Sephiroth wasn't affected by Cloud at all.

"Hey how about you face me in battle I would like to test myself on the great Sephiroth." Peringo said to the Great General.

"Maybe another time kid, first I need to return the feeling in my arms."

"Did he make you work that hard?" Zack asked his friend.

"He hit's just as hard as you do, except he has the freedom to counter his Blades awkwardness with the ability to disengage a smaller blade. It was extremely difficult and I was forced to absorb the shock of his blows. He struck too fast for me to parry or avoid."

"Wow I wished the great Sephiroth would complement me like that." Zack said earning a small laugh from the General.

"Then learn how to counter use a sword and not a wall." Sephiroth said causing the younger soldier to laugh. Peringo smiled at the comparison of Zack's choice of weapon.

Cloud quickly made his way to his room in the local inn, washing away the sweat and putting on a red shirt with some dark jeans. And made his way out. 'I have to speak with Claire; we can't just keep avoiding each other.' With that thought in mind Cloud decided to take a taxi to Claire's home leaving his bike behind.

On the ride to Claire's house cloud thought about what happened with Tifa just three days ago_. __"You're not going to leave us, are you…Dad?" Cloud froze and looked over his shoulder to look into his son's eyes, and soon regretted it. Denzel had a tear in his eye after realizing that he might lose the man he learned to call Father._

_Cloud turned around and got on one knee to give his son a hug, "Give me some time, Denzel. I Promise I won't abandon you, I just need to clear things out a bit." Cloud felt the young boy nod his head and return the hug. Cloud broke the hug sending Tifa a final look as the woman who lived with him for many years avoided eye contact drying her tears._

"What am I going to tell Claire?" Cloud said in the back of the taxi.

"Having women problems." The driver asked.

"You have no idea, I messed up so hard."

"How bad."

"I have to choose between my son or the love of my life."

The driver gave a whistle, "I don't know how you can get into a situation like that."

"Trust me I have no idea how I got into this situation either." Cloud gave a dry chuckle.

"Well I'm not sure what you did but all I know is no matter what choice you make, things will never be the same."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Then how about this, sometime your choices don't change what will happen but can change how people react to it."

"What do you mean?"

"People think you can't change fate. In a way their right, you can't control what happens in the future, but what you do now can prepare you for it. And by how prepared you are Fate can be changed even in the slightest ways." The taxi driver saw the confused face of Cloud and sighed, "Look I'm just a taxi driver so sorry if I didn't explain it better."

"No I think I get what you're saying." Cloud said trying to make the man not feel foolish but still feeling somewhat confused.

"Well I'm just saying you can't change the fact something will happen, but you can change how it happens." The driver finnaly arrived at the house and stopped the vehicle. Cloud paid the man and left the car making his way to the house. Knocking on the front door, he saw the surprised look of Serah open the door before the younger Farron became cautious around the Blonde.

"How can I help you?" she said.

"Is Light here, I need to speak to her." Cloud asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

"It's been almost a month and you tried to talk to her now." Serah said a little heated.

"I know I was afraid of hurting her."

"A little late for that don't you think. She is currently on patrol and will be back in an hour."

"I…your right. Just tell her I came by." Cloud turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell her yourself when she gets here." Snow said turning the shorter man around. Snow stood in front of his wife, giving Cloud a look full of pity. Serah was about to say something until Snow spoke again, "It is unhealthy to just keep ignoring each other, plus Claire has been on a depressing mood lately, I believe a small chat can help."

"You think he can fix everything by just talking?" Serah said annoyed.

"No but it's a start." With that said Serah backed down before turning to Cloud apologizing about her rude behavior. Before letting the man into the house. Cloud looked at Snow about to speak before the taller man raised a hand stopping him.

"I suggest you don't speak to me, I suggest you use then time you have left to prepare for Lightning. " Cloud nodded before making his way to the couch leaning forward with his hands clasped together as he waited.

Serah pulled her husband to the kitchen, "Do you truly believe this is the right thing, we don't know if She will just leave just at the sight of him."

"We have to try something Serah I don't like hearing Lightning's sobs at night. It reminds me how fragile she can be, and that is a terrifying thing. We have to make sure they talk even if it means we have to shove the two into a room and Lock the door."

Serah sighed knowing that her husband was right, "I can't believe your right for once." Snow pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh give me some credit, I'm mostly right." Serah raised a brow and the man grinned nervously, "Ok sometimes right."

Cloud spent most of his time wondering how to react to Lightning, if she chose to leave the house once seeing him, if she will through a yelling fit, or even if she flat out fought him. But nothing prepared the man for what had just happened. Just a few minutes ago Lightning came home and Ignored Cloud one hundred percent, to words, no actions, not even a facial expression at him being in her home. She just walked by him, throwing the coat of her uniform on the rack and into her room. While ignoring Cloud's greeting leaving the Blonde in the middle of the house completely frozen.

Snapping out of his shock Cloud made his way to the door, lightly tapping it before calling out her name. "Claire, can we talk….." Cloud was barely able to finish his sentence when the door opened to reveal Claire 'Lightning' Farron's tear stained face, and redden eyes.

"How could you?" Was the only thing she said breaking Cloud's heart. Speechless Cloud looked away from Her before She forced him to look into her eyes, "Don't you dare look away from me Cloud. Answer me!" She raised her hand to smack him only to stop half way in shock.

There before her very eyes, Cloud strife was crying silent tears refusing to break eye contact. "I'm sorry…. I'm…." Cloud quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to control his tears, before his body started to shake. Sharp deep breaths were taken as the man tried to stop himself from crying out right.

Cloud tried to speak again only to cover his mouth again trying to control himself. Lightning's tears stopped as she now looked at the man with pain. "Sit down we have a lot to talk about." Claire said as the blonde walked into her room. And they both sat on the bed waiting for cloud to cry out the tears he held back for the past month.

"Wow I never thought I would see Cloud cry." Serah said walking back to the living room with her husband; both were watching nearby to make sure Cloud and Lightning spoke to each other. They surely didn't expect for the Blonde to break into tears.

"They are too much alike; they bottle up their emotions and force themselves to look strong in front of others. But when they are alone. They are more fragile than Glass. I thought that Cloud talking to Clair could help her, but it seems she is going to help him more." Snow said. "They truly loved each other. They are meant to be together. We have to support them."

Serah just smiled livingly to her husband, "Once again it seems your right."

"I told you I'm mostly right."

"Sometimes" Serah corrected.

"Sometimes right." Snow said before kissing his wife again.


	7. Pretest

Chapter 7

"I have been waiting to finally go all out on you." Peringo said wielding his massive Axe. Funny how much larger the weapon looks once it is wielded. Peringo stood behind Cloud on a skyscraper looking over the city of New Bodhum. The streets where busy it seemed to be rush hour.

"It's time for the semi- Finals Cloud, I hoped you studied." Zack said jumping right beside Peringo Buster sword already drawn. "Don't worry if you fail Retakes are on Fridays" Zack Joked to his friend.

"And if I manage to pass I'll be one step closer to finishing my training." Cloud said legs still dangling over the edge of the building he was on. Cloud looked up into the sky, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face.

"Come on Cloud let's get this started." Peringo practically begged, gone was the man who was amazed by the peaceful life styles, and easy going attitudes. Now stood a warrior whose blood is heating for a good fight. Cloud was always nervous when they sparred; it was almost as if training with a feral beast. Not to mention the fact that Peringo was somehow physically stronger than anyone he ever known. Not even Sephiroth can absorb the man's blows with his axe.

Getting up from the edge Cloud now stood facing His two opponents. "Remember the rules guys, No holding back, no fatal wounds." Zack said as Cloud drew his fusion sword.

"With that said and done." Peringo said before charging with a mighty yell. Cloud was quick to meet him, raising his blade to lock up with the taller man. But Cloud didn't stay locked, He watched as Zack jumped from behind Peringo, the buster sword cleaving where Cloud stood a second before. Cloud didn't have time to plan out his next moves as he was pursued by Peringo. The warrior from the future swinging his massive Axe with one hand in wild but accurate and wide strikes, forcing our blonde hero to roll out of the way. Cloud defused his blade using the thinner blade to block Zack's strike in front of him while switching the other blade in a reverse grip to block Peringo's axe.

Cloud spun sweeping a leg from under Zack before refusing his blade with enough momentum to cause Peringo to take a few steps back. Cloud pressured Peringo constantly defusing and refusing his blade to throw the younger warrior off with speed and power strikes. Peringo took a leap back to bring in a powerful overhead strike only to find Zack's blade catch his weapon, and for Cloud to be a few meters away from the side.

"I thought you're supposed to fight me not each other." Cloud said taunting the two.

"Seems like all the training with Sephiroth has paid off, you move just as quickly as he does now." Zack said.

"Yeah too bad you're not as sneaky." Cloud said quickly turning in time to catch Peringo mid leap and judo throw the man over the edge. Cloud didn't have time to see if the man was able to recover as he found himself on the receiving end of Zack's Lucky star boosted assault. Forced on the defensive Cloud tried his best to Deflect and parry, barely making it in time to counter Zack's assault. Locking blades Zack managed to slip a punch into Clouds gut with enough force to send his legacy flying.

Cloud back flipped with the momentum and landed on his feet with a skid. He watched as Zack easily closed the distance with a single bound. Cloud quickly spun around building momentum with him as he raised his blade to meet Zack's. Once the blades connected the Ground beneath Cloud caved in causing a huge dent on the floor while the two friends shared the same smile. With two Lightning quick strikes Cloud disengaged from Zack. Zack landed a few feet away to watch as Cloud gathered energy into his blade. Reacting quickly Zack rolled to the side to avoid the Blade beam that came his way and in retaliation used a flame materia in his glove to launch a fire ball At Cloud. Cloud hid behind his blade avoiding the heat. Looking over his blade Cloud couldn't find Zack.

"Get your head out of the Clouds Cloud!" Zack said out loud.

Cloud turned in time to raise his blade to absorb the blow, but since he was off Guard Cloud was sent flying, over the edge. Worried for his friend Zack ran over to the edge to see Cloud slow his fall by stabbing his blade into the side of the building and work his way down.

"Peringo Cloud's heading your way keep him busy while I set something up for our blonde friend." Zack said into the com attached to his glove. Reaching into his back pocket Zack pulled out a red materia. "Let's see if you manage to avoid this."

Cloud landed on the Ground with as much grace as Sephiroth, looking to the top of the building to see if Zack followed. Ignoring the Crowds gossip and the few who recorded him. Cloud was beginning to wonder what was taking too long until he heard someone screaming. Cloud turned to see people move out of Peringo's way as the tall man dragged his Axe through the ground with no resistance. Cloud brought his guard up waiting the man's strike.

Peringo brought his axe up successfully delivering all of the force behind the weapon upon Clouds blade. The fusion sword left Clouds hands and embedded itself to the sky scraper behind. Peringo quickly dropped his Axe which dug into the ground as he engaged Cloud in Hand to hand combat.

Peringo continued his assault until Cloud raised a fist aiming for his face, out of instinct he raised his arms to block only to find Clouds other fist punch him in the Diaphragm. Skidding a few feet back Peringo tried to catch his breath. 'Shigure Soen Ryu Form 5 Samidare' Cloud thought to himself as he prepared himself to perform Lucky star. Pounding his own chest Peringo charged back at Cloud hoping to interrupt the spell. But too late Cloud completed the spell catching Peringo's fist with little effort.

Moving in a blur Cloud produced several quick jabs that sent Peringo flying back bruises forming on his body. "Come one Peringo is that all you got." With that said he watched the son of Fang start glowing red with a strange aura. Cloud found out about this ability a few days ago learning it was a magic inherited through his father. Cloud visibly frowned.

Peringo charged Cloud with the same speed as before making it easy to avoid his punches. Cloud countered with two quick jabs to the body and delivered a powerful uppercut, only for his punch to be blocked by Peringo's chin. Surprised that his Lucky star enhanced punch had no effect Peringo had enough time to deliver his own uppercut. The force of the blow sent Cloud flying into the air but the smaller man recovered mid air. Looking around he noticed he was heading towards his sword. Adjusting his body Cloud landed on the handle of his blade watching as Peringo quickly went back to recover his own axe.

"Don't want to stick around for him to come back." Cloud said dislodging his blade and running faster than ever before to escape Peringo.

Peringo recovered his Axe as some people actually stayed to watch the exchange, "Sorry about the damages" He said before running after Cloud, but quickly falling behind. "Zack he's escaping me, I believe he is heading north."

"I know I'm waiting for him, my trap is ready but I will need you to keep him busy so I can activate it. Until you arrive I'll keep him busy." Zack replied.

"Understood, he has Lucky star activated it should run out soon." Peringo informed Zack. Sure enough Cloud appeared the glow of lucky star fading. Cloud was breathing a little heavier than normal.

"So Peringo put you through the ringer huh?" Zack joked before leaping forward.

Cloud reacted by jumping away to the top of a short building. "You can say that. The skill he inherited from his father is crazy." Cloud said before dodging a lightning bolt that was sent courtesy of Zack. "I'm just glad he can only keep it up for five minutes." Cloud leaped towards Zack engaging in a few moments of combat before forcing Zack back.

"Just like our lucky star." Zack said before twirling his blade around a reddish brown materia glowing in one of the holes. Cloud recognized Zack's move spinning his own blade a materia of the same color glowing from within the blade.

"Meteor shots!" Zack shouted.

"Meteor rain!" Cloud shouted.

Both SOLDIERs summoned Meteors that collided in the space in between the two. Dust and smoke rising from the broken debris that came from the remains of each Meteor taking out the other. Cloud covered his eyes to shield them from the debris. Looking into the smoke he saw Zack charge straight at him the buster sword glowing. Cloud knew he could not out run it, so he prepared to survive the incoming assault. Zack charged with the confidence of a seasoned warrior.

Zack came at Cloud with a Barrage of power strikes that our friend could barely keep up with. Cloud arms grew heavy from absorbing the blows until the final slash came disarming him. With his sword out of hand Zack replaced the buster blade on his back before continuing his assault with hand to hand. Being forced back Cloud managed to block or parry away the blows before having to role away as Zack dropped some miniature grenades. Trying to catch his breath Cloud heard some clapping.

"Wow I through my best moves at you and you still avoided getting hurt. But you didn't do enough." Zack said before activating a red orb using hand motions to activate it.

Cloud noticed the ground beneath his feet starting to Glow in a strange magical symbol. Reacting as fast as he can he ran towards the edge of the large circle. Cloud was almost out until a bright light caused the entire area to explode.

Peringo finally caught up in time to watch the light show by Zack, "Looks like you didn't need me to set up you apocalypse materia."

Zack was now on his knees panting. "I had to use almost every move in my book, Octaslash, rush assault, and Meteor shots. Just to lure him into the Apocalypse spell." Zack said as the Light started to die down.

"It looks a bit over kill, "Peringo stated noticing the damage the spell has done to the area in the city. The spell died down to show nothing but rubble with in a large circle.

"Might have been but Cloud is a sneaky bastard. Avoiding my strongest spell last second." Sure enough you can see Cloud just out of the circle's perimeter getting up and dusting himself off before heading towards his blade.

"You know if that hit it would have killed him." Peringo stated as Zack started to activate a green materia that made all of his bruises fade away and replenish his stamina.

"I also taught Cloud Healing wave so he might have survived it otherwise." Holding the Green materia in his hand, knowing his friend has the exact same type of materia. Watching as the blonde regained his weapon before pulling out said green materia to recover.

"You think he can hold out longer against us." Peringo said a little nervous.

"Ohh yeah, we used all of our tricks and he still has enough to perform a few more crazy moves. If there is one thing for sure it's that Cloud has more stamina than both of us combined. He just needs someone to push him to his limits." Sure enough they saw Cloud glow a bluish flame around his body.

"Well fuck here he comes." Peringo said as they watch Cloud leap towards them a glow in his sword as a single swing of the blade launched a tornado at them. Zack and Peringo did their best to with stand the attack but not only was the wind very strong, the debris it picked up from the previous attack was a pain to avoid. Eventually both warriors were hit by some rubble knocking them back against a building nearly destroying it. Before either one could get up Zack Cloud approach swinging his blade forward only for all the blades to disengage surrounding the two.

"Well shit." Zack said before Cloud unleashed the force of Omnislash V.5 Cloud hit the ground causing an explosion within the space of the attack. Causing both Zack and Peringo to collapse unable to move. Cloud was barely any better holding himself up with his blade as his friends lay unable to lift their own bodies up. The world around them seemed to flicker before they stood inside a virtual training room. The weapons disappearing from the warriors side as Cloud joined the others in lying on the ground exhausted.

Sephiroth soon walked into said room flanked by Lightning Who managed to push away her anger and came to watch Cloud train only to be amazed from the fight show on the simulation, wanting to join in the fight herself.

"The technology here is amazing allowing one to use their abilities without their weapons or materia." Sephiroth said amused at the three younger warriors. "Well it seems Cloud has passed our little pre test starting tomorrow we should up is training to prepare for next week's test against the three of us.

"Ahh great more fun." Cloud said completely exhausted.

"Make that the four of us Sephiroth, I want in." Lightning said, causing Sephiroth to smirk

"I will have to test your strength then, let's find another room so I can test your might." Lighting smirked excited to face the man that pushed Cloud to his limits single handedly.

Cloud sat up, "I hope he manages to kick her ass out of that test."

Zack laughed, "Well I think she will fight tooth and nail to get a chance to make the next test hell."

Their was a loud rumble as Peringo shot up to a sit up position. Holding his stomach he looked at the other two, "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry."

Zack Gave Cloud a look that was mimicked by the blonde before the tow both chuckled. Getting to their feet the three left the training room looking for a place to eat.


	8. Lightning Fast

Chapter 8

"Man that hit the spot." Peringo said as he leaned back into the comfortable cushions of the booth. Cloud Zack, and Peringo went straight to Lebreau's to catch a bite before spending the rest of the day off. Zack and Cloud ordered a light meal of the local seafood special, where as Peringo went with a full rack of Ribs. Zack sat opposite of Peringo and sat in a comfortable position a leg over his knee as he left the unused tooth pick in his mouth. Not really picking at his teeth, just yet. Cloud on the other hand his drink in his hand, going for a sip only to realize his cup was full of ice.

'Huh I drank that pretty fast.' Sure enough Peringo eventually challenged Zack to a Shot contest. Zack always down for a bit of 'healthy' competition left the table with the Future warrior to the bar, leaving Cloud alone on the table.

Cloud just laughed to himself as he watched his best friend interact with the son of Fang. "Now that I think about it, she wasn't at the gym earlier. I wonder where she's been." Cloud said aloud as Lebreau came a refilled Clouds cup with ice tea.

"Who wasn't at the gym Cloudy boy?" Lebreau said. Cloud used to feel a little uncomfortable around the woman but ever since Lightning and Tifa have been fighting the woman chose to back of Cloud realizing that two of the most powerful women were already after him. Not wanting to go around with either of them at the same time she cut her losses and remained friends with Cloud.

"I haven't seen Fang in a while. It's just different because usually she tries to instigate things between me and Lighting. That or she forces me to treat her at a restaurant." Lebreau had a shocked expression on her face as she sank into the booth in front of Cloud.

"You mean you don't know?" She said like a schoolgirl ready to gossip.

"I guess i don't. What happened?"

"Get this Fang and that guy from your world, I believe his name is Vincent have been seeing each other quite a bit for the past few weeks. The others think they are serious."

Cloud was grateful he wasn't drinking when she said that, otherwise his drink would have sprayed out of his mouth. "Wait Vincent and Fang are dating!" Lebreau had a huge smile as she squealed.

"I know right. I thought that it might have been just a fling because Fang is a flirty woman, so when I heard that they were still together after a few nights of passion. I became quite surprised. I thought the only man that might be able to tame Fang would be you but you seemed to be overbooked." Cloud just rolled his eyes at her last statement before replying.

"Wow I would have never thought, I must have lost track of things trying to balance training and making things right between Tifa and Light." Who would have thought those two would be a good couple. Vincent was practically a professional loner while Fang was not one to have a date last more than three days.

"I was even more surprised when Fang got pregnant and the two still stuck by each other. In fact Vincent brought up marriage and Fang actually thought about it."

"Wait Fang is Pregnant!" Cloud looked towards the bar at Zack and Peringo who were already six shots in and neither of them looking dazed. The built up quite the crowed too. But Cloud focused more on Peringo and his eyes widened. 'His father is Vincent!'

"Yeah I wonder what they will name it.

Cloud took a nervous sip, "Yeah I wonder what his name will be."

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"Just a guess Lebreau," Cloud said pulling out some money. "Here this should cover our meal. I'm heading back to the gym. Sephiroth is facing Lightning and I fear I already missed it." Lebreau just smiled at the money knowing that it was more than enough. Turning her head to the small group of people watching Zack and Peringo's drink contest, she noticed that they were already 12 shots in and still going. "I don't know what they are but I don't care that's a good amount of money."

Cloud made his way to the Gym ignoring the looks of awe as people saw the replay of the simulation battle. Apparently a fan recorded it from the gym and uploaded it; Cloud couldn't help but wonder would they record Lightning's fight as well since she is the home planet Hero. 'How would she compare to Sephiroth I never saw her in a real fight. Sure enough Sephiroth would find difficulty for Lightning focuses on speed and agility. Whereas Sephiroth is accuracy and efficiency. How would the savior of Cocoon fare against the top Soldier 1st class?'

Cloud final found the Gym and made his way through the entrance where a few people were already huddling around the screens watching with interest as one of the simulation rooms were in use. Cloud made his way to the top floor where he waited in the room just outside the simulation room. Turning to face the large TV screen built into the wall he selected the room that he knew Sephiroth and Lightning would be in and tuned into their match.

Sure enough Cloud recognized the surroundings as the two faced off fro, inside the Shinra headquarters, but what amazed him was the fact that Shinra grunts where actually assisting Sephiroth take down Lightning. 'Is the Scenario Lightning vs. Shinra?'

Sure enough though as the grunts tried to gun down the Pink haired warrior, Lightning managed to jump dodge and flip past them to get to Sephiroth who was merely watching from a distance. Cloud watched in awe as he saw Lightning maneuver past the grunts all while returning fire with her gun blade. But while her skills were impressive Cloud was in awe because he had never seen how beautiful Lightning was till now. He always found her pretty and of course he loves her, but something about seeing her fight all out made his heart skip. Somewhere deep in his mind Cloud thought 'Tifa surely can't compare.'

Lightning was acting before she could think. Her mind was blank as she tore through the Shinra grunts, ignoring their attempts to shoot her as she made the drop like flies. She flipped over the guard in front of her, weapon in gun mode and she shot him and five other guards effectively putting them out of the fight. Before landing on her feet and lunging towards Sephiroth with her weapon in blade form. And engaged Sephiroth in a blinding blur of strikes, but to her frustration the man simply blocked each strike a sign of strain on his face.

"Your speed is surely impressive but your strikes lack power." Sephiroth said only to regret it as Lightning shifted gears moving even faster she swung her sword at Sephiroth spinning to add momentum to her swings in such speeds that she pushed Sephiroth back. Finding a small opening Lightning parried aside Sephiroth's blade and back flipped sticking her leg out to kick Sephiroth's face. Only to feel nothing but air as Sephiroth managed to lean back Lightning's steel toed boots a fraction of an inch from his chin. Immediately Lightning switch her sword into gun mode, raising the barrel of it to fire a few shots at Sephiroth before she even landed onto her feet.

Sephiroth was still trying to recover, choosing to avoid the shots he fell to his side. Causing what would have been three fatal shots into near nuisances. The first shot ricochet of his shoulder pauldron, while the second missed completely and the third barely grazed his cheek. Drawing blood but it would hardly affect the highest ranked SOLDIER. Sephiroth landed onto his shoulder but used the momentum to roll his way back onto his feet in time to stop Lightning's next assault of sword strikes.

Cloud watched in a trance taking note of how Lightning fought both analyzing and admiring her style. All the Grunts in that hall way have been taken out of the fight in moments from the small openings Lightning created by avoiding and flipping over them like an acrobat. 'Whereas I would use my power to break past any defense, Lightning would create her own openings using the agility that makes a cat jealous. Even though she can't get past Sephiroth's defense she is always two steps ahead and has him on the defensive.

Lightning backed up as there was finally a pause in the exchange, sweat was glistening off the skin of Lightning while Sephiroth looks only slightly winded. It was right then where lightning realized, she was out matched. Sephiroth was quick enough to avoid her attempts and was strong enough to outlast her. 'How did Cloud kill this guy three times?'

"I must commend you Lightning, to last this long is impressive, but to force me on the defensive, and to get first blood. It's truly remarkable." The silver haired General said raising an arm to his cheek to whipe away the blood." Lightning's face was completely still, but on the inside she knew she was performing and fought better than Sephiroth did, but she also knows the man was not tired where it's taking her all she can to not show how exhausted she is.

"And to think you can keep up this intensity while facing off many of Shinra's Grunts. I can see why you are the best they got here on this planet." With that said Sephiroth snapped his fingers and the virtual world disappeared.

"Wait I can still continue!" Lightning said. Ignoring her bodies protest.

"Maybe you can but eventually you will slow down and then I can easily overpower you. You see when we started you where barely able to block and absorb the shock from my attacks directly." Sephiroth said as he typed a code on the wall the replayed a part in the fight Cloud missed when he was out.

It was the beginning of the fight where Lightning charged in for a diagonal overhead strike only to miss the agile Sephiroth and raised her blade in time to block the man's counter. Sure enough Lightning's lightweight frame was sent back flying a few yards, and from that moment the fight had sped up to the pace it was near the end. Lightning using her speed to stay away from the man until she found an opening to push him back. And things looked well until Sephiroth backed away and the Guards started to show up.

"You are truly frightening with your combat abilities but if one can prolong the fight against you well, a Mako infused Soldier like me, Zack, or Cloud would easily overpower you once you're tired. Peringo would have the same problem as you but he seems to have inherited a strange ability from his father that allows him to become faster and stronger. In fact if you where still a L'cie you could have lasted even longer and then we reach the ending the way you want. But alas you are simply human, and no regular human can match a Mako infused human when it comes to stamina."

Lightning frowned as she realized it is true. Ever since she completed her focus two years ago she was never able o reach the strength and stamina she had back then. It was only through intensive training that she recently matched the speed she once had.

"Oh and as your request to help test Cloud, I believe it would be a wonderful idea. Cloud would need to practice against the fastest warrior alive."

"I don't think I'm the fastest." Light said with a look of embarrassment from the praise.

"Lightning, no one has made me go on the defensive by speed alone, plus after the first strike you blocked I was never able to get a direct hit in, each time you parried and redirected my blade faster than I can blink. None of us can match your speed." With that said Sephiroth left the room leaving a tired but accomplished Lightning.

"You know he's right." Lightning looked up to see Cloud leaning on the entrance. "The only reason Zack, Peringo, and I manage to push Sephiroth back is due to our strength. Sephiroth is the fastest swordsman I have ever encountered. The closest thing to him I ever saw was my friend Yuffie hyped up on sugar."

Lightning suppressed a laugh as she remembered the young ninja woman after eating sweets with Vanille. Never has she seen anyone make the bubbly red head worn out before. Lightning smirked out Cloud, "So… when were you going to tell me you found a sense of humor."

Cloud smirked in return, "It comes and goes." Cloud awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

'I hate it when he does that, I can't help but find him cute.' Lightning thought.

"So ugh… do you want to, I don't know, go to the park or something." This shocked Lightning for a second. (PUN NOT INTENDED)

"Cloud Strife are you asking me out. After what has happened these past weeks?"

Cloud straightened up a bit and looked Lightning straight in the eyes, "Yes, I love you Claire, and no matter what happens I promise I won't ever leave you. Tifa may be the my fiancé, once upon a time, but I have never been so sure of the fact that you are the only woman I want, no, need in my life." Lightning looked at Cloud finding nothing but truth in his words, and seriousness in his eyes.

There was a pregnant silence in the room as Lightning thought about it. But Cloud remained just as serious and still waiting for a moment. "Cloud I don't know what to say… What about Denzel."

"It would take time and Tifa would have to agree but I would like for you to take custody of him with me…..as a family."

"Cloud you can't mean."

"But I do, what do you say?"

Claire looked into Clouds eyes her own starting to water up as she struggled to find her voice. "Claire would you take me back?"

"Cloud I…"


	9. Partly Cloudy

Chapter 9

Clouds chest was bounding so rapid he was worried Lightning could hear it, even though his face was the perfect image of calm, on the inside he has never been so nervous. But he never felt so strong about anyone in his life before.

"Cloud I..." Lightning started unsure before taking a deep breath and smiling at him, "Sounds like fun. Let me go home first and freshen up." Lightning said with a small smile before walking quickly passed a stunned Cloud.

Cloud stood there paralyzed for a moment as he had the same sentence repeat in his head. 'Sounds like fun, sounds like fun, sounds like fun.' It took a while but the blonde's mind rebooted and a Smile slowly grew on his face as he relaxed his tense stance leaning up on the wall. An unexplainable feeling in his chest as he took in the most refreshing breath he had in his life.

"She said yes." Cloud said quietly to himself, the feeling was surreal Claire gave him a second chance, and even though he is supposed to feel bad for Tifa, he just feels overjoyed to have Claire accept him again. Cloud snapped out of his stupor and left heading straight to his hotel room, he had a date to prepare for.

Cloud found himself taking a quick shower, throwing on a pair of Jeans, a gray muscle shirt with a black sleeveless half zipped vest. Taking a quick look outside he noticed it was a beautiful day, partly cloudy and the by the way the trees swayed a fair breeze constantly blowing through the town. Heading back to the restroom Cloud put on some of his new cologne, his deodorant, and used mouth wash twice. 'Claire has given me a second chance; I have to make sure this goes perfectly.'

Looking at his reflection Cloud considered himself to be the average looking guy, fairly handsome and athletically fit. He remembered reading somewhere that a lot of girls Love Blue eyes and since his are enhanced by Mako, Cloud was glad for professor Hojo's experiment. His hair was naturally spiky and luckily it takes little preparation to make it presentable. Most people believing his hair is always like that, he even remembered that people believe his hair stayed spiky even wet. Cloud didn't know who started that rumor but he found it funny people believed it. All cloud does is fix his hair with his hands while it's wet and lets it dry off before taking a comb to make it look in place. It became a well practiced habit for Cloud to fix his hair when he wakes, or goes to the restroom, being made fun for how ridiculously spiky it turns when he just leaves it untamed as a kid. Checking his face for any facial hair that may have grown since yesterday Cloud nodded satisfied and left his hotel room heading to his bike, placing his goggles over his eyes and driving off to the Farron residence.

Meanwhile Lightning took her time in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the soreness of the day. When she looked at her shampoo lightning quickly realized that her shampoo was out, nervous she glanced at her sister's bottle. Lightning never liked the scented shampoos her sister always uses; already having trouble with the boys as a teen she didn't need her hair to smell like fruits to encourage the more vain guys in her class. So she usually did her best to be basic, dressing similar to a boy, using unscented deodorant sticks, never putting on perfume, and no makeup. The only thing feminine about her was her hair color and physical build. Sadly her tomboyish looks still attracted the opposite sex but they knew better than to approach her about it. Lightning learned self defense classes and was a red belt in her martial arts class at the time so any boy that got to close had to be careful.

Grabbing her sister's shampoo she read it carefully noticing it was made to smell like Strawberries. 'Well I think I remember Cloud saying he liked strawberries.' Lightning said feeling a little embarrassed for using the shampoo, she knew people would ask her about it for she never in the past decade has put anything on to make her smell attractive, it was always just a clean no odor smell. Finishing her shower Lightning stepped out with a towel wrapped around her slim body. Stopping in front of the mirror Lightning started to compare herself. 'Why would he choose me over Tifa? She has the bigger bust, wider hips and fuller lips. Her hair is always perfect, and there are no physical flaws.

Lightning dropped her towel and took a moment to really look at herself, her Breast size had grown into a C cup since High school, but she never really noticed how small she felt compare to Tifa. 'That woman is life a dairy cow,' Light thought to herself, before looking at her slim toned body, it still had some feminine curves but nothing like the curves on Tifa, Tifa's butt was bigger and just as Firm as Lights. Claire also took in the battle scars she had, while they were deep and repulsive she felt that it wasn't attractive. Lightning did notice though she had long slender legs, And was a little disappointed to realize that Tifa was also the shorter woman, being 5,5 where Lightning was 5,7 and Cloud was only 5,9. Lightning knew that a lot of guys like shorter girls.

Deciding that she was wasting time, Lightning quickly finished her bathroom festivities and got herself dressed, only to realize she didn't have much to where. She also knew Tifa had a lot of feminine cloths even though some may be too revealing for her taste. Lightning on the other hand only had some basic shirts, her uniform and the outfit she wore during the L'cie crisis. Lightning started to panic before realizing that she was starting to act like a teenage girl. Deciding to go with some skinny jeans with a few cuts and fades for design purpose, then quickly threw on a Navy blue sleeveless turtleneck that hugged her frame. Fixing her hair till it reached her liking Lightning looked at herself one more time in the mirror. Now relaxed has didn't care how she looked but she felt comfortable and realized that she actually made this outfit work well. Putting on Her normal Deodorant she opened her drawer to see a Glass phial. It is a perfume she has gotten for Christmas last year from Serah spraying it I the air to give it a smell. Lightning almost smiled at the pleasant smell. T wasn't too flashy but it certainly could make any man turn his head. Lightning sprayed herself a few times with the perfume unaware that her sister walked in and slowly back out with a knowing smile on her face.

Cloud was already waiting in the living room of Lightning's beach house, waiting patiently for his date as Serah told him she was still getting ready. He was watching the new where sure enough the recording of his fight with Zack and Peringo went viral alongside Lightning vs. Sephiroth. The reporter was explaining their theory on who was fighting the Hero of Gaia and Cocoon.

"She is just putting on the finishing touches and will be out soon Cloud. " Serah said as she entered the living room. Cloud nodded his thanks a he stretched his back releasing a small unexpected Yawn right before Lightning walked in slightly surprised to see him here already.

"Cloud, when did you get here?" Light said her voice full of surprise before she tried to cover up her grin. Cloud in mid stretch suddenly stopped what he was doing as he tried to silence his yawn, before turning around to face Lightning with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I just got here about a minute ago, "he said hurriedly before regaining his composure with a cough. Walking closer to arms reach of Lightning, he took in her beauty. "You look beautiful." He said with a grin. Causing Claire to gain a light blush.

In turn Lightning took a minute to look over Cloud; the man was dressed in a way that only he could pull off, she even noticed the silver ear ring on his left ear. Something simple and yet made sense he could pull it off. "Did you always have an earring?" Lightning suddenly said, causing a shocked look to appear on Clouds face for a brief second.

Cloud responded by scratching the back of his head again before saying, "I always had it, I guess most people forget cause it just doesn't stand out."

"Well are you to just going to stand here all day or don't you got a date planned." Serah said enjoying the moment to tease both of the warriors, noticing that both of them gained a healthy blush. Cloud was the first to snap out of the embarrassment as he moved next to Lightning Grabbing her hand.

"Well we should probably get going, only a few hours of daylight left." Cloud said the only response from Lightning being a small smile and her fingers lacing through his hand. Taking that as a response the two walked out of the house. And mounting Clouds bike, Lightning holding onto Clouds back as he drove his way to the park.

The Day at the park was spent with the two walking through the trees hand in hand, not much was said between the two, instead they just enjoyed the nice day next to one another. They sat on a bench where a fountain was in front of them, a few birds paying in the water and other people walking by trying not to act out right ask the two for a photo, or an autograph. Although there peace was interrupted briefly when a ball hit Cloud in the face, Causing a small laugh to escape from Lightning as she enjoyed the confused and slightly irritated face of Cloud.

The blonde warrior stood up picking up the soccer ball that nailed his face as a group of kids nervously walked towards him. Claire noticed they were about 8-12 years old and was about to scold them before Cloud kneeled in front of one and said, "Did you kick this ball?" His voice was kind even though he got hit in the face. The little girl in front of him looking around the age of 11 nodded with embarrassment as she looked away expecting a lecture.

"Well someone has a heck of a kick, too bad you can't aim." This caused the girl to quickly face Cloud a little upset, "I do too know how to aim. My foot just slipped a little." She said quietly towards the end.

"Nope I don't think you do, because this is how you kick the ball properly." Cloud said noticing a empty trash can. Tossing the ball up Cloud kicked the ball making it bounce off a tree before it ricochets in the empty trash can. Causing the kids to get excited. Before the little girl called him out.

"That was just lucky, it was the wind. I can do better."

Lightning watched with an eyebrow raised as Cloud smirked, "Is that a challenge." Cloud said.

"I can definitely do better!" She declared as the other kids sided with her. Cloud nearly smiled before turning back to Claire and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Forgive me but I'll be right back." With that said Lightning just watched as Cloud played amongst the kids as they all took turns kicking and passing the ball around and making it into the trashcan Turned goal. Lightning was a little upset at first when Cloud went to play with the kids but was actually happy to see this side of Cloud. He was smiling along with the kids as they seemed to have lots of fun playing with the only adult. Cloud looked silly as he played with the kids before he suddenly stopped and waved her over. The kids saw what he was doing and in turn were begging her to join in.

Nervous about playing with kids, considering she is not good with children, Lightning tried to find a way out before the kids dragged her from the bench. Sure enough Lightning found herself playing along with the kids and Cloud before they split up into boys Vs. girls. Cloud and Claire played as goalies while the kids played as forwards. This went on until the parents came to take away the kids, leaving the score as girls three boys 2. When the parents came the apologized to Lightning and Cloud for the kids behavior, while the couple assured them it was alright.

"I never knew you were so good with children," Lightning said as she had her back pressed on Clouds chest. The couple was sitting under a tree while Cloud was leaning on the trunk and Lightning leaning on him.

"I took care of many orphans back in Edge. Kids were one of the only things that brought me out of my depression after Meteor. My friends helped as well but I believe the kids saved me. I would have adopted them all, but some of the died from Geostigma, while the others preferred to stay in the homes of their uncles and aunts.. I adopted Denzel because he unlike the others had nobody. I like kids because no matter what they go through they can find happiness with the smallest of things, by simply playing around with others. I would play catch with them almost all day on my days off." Cloud said wapping his arms around Lightning's waist.

"You almost looked nervous when they pulled you into the game." He said with a small chuckle.

Lightning felt the strength in his arms when he wrapped them around her and felt her back vibrate from his little chuckle. It was a comfortable feeling, and she felt secure. "I'm not so good with kids; I tend to be a little strict."

"A little?" cloud said in a joking tone earning an elbow to his ribs.

"Sorry ," Cloud said earning a huff from his love.

"And I just don't know how to deal with them, they also don't listen well."

"They listen better if your friends with them?"

"Yeah well you can't always be their friend."

"I know, but you can't always be a boring adult."

"Oh so I'm boring now." Light said turning her body around to look at Cloud as he had a small smirk.

"The kids think so." He said with a stupid grin. Before he tried to close in for a kiss.

Lightning simply turned away avoid the kiss with her own smirk knowing that Cloud gained a small frown, "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Because I'm a boring adult." With that said she leaned her head back and used her left arm to guide his head down to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Besides adult's party at night." She said suggestively as they both sat quietly enjoying the warmth from each other's body under the shade of the tree. "I don't want this moment to end." Lightning said.

"Me neither. I love you Claire."

"I love you to Cloud."


End file.
